1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing graphics commands.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphics processing units (GPUs) may deliver brilliant graphics on mobile devices and TVs using graphics application programming interfaces (APIs) such as open graphics library (openGL) for embedded systems (ES), and open computing language (openCL) (supported by CUDA).
In order for a GPU to process a program, the program has to be written according to given rules of a standard API. Programs processed by the GPU, such as a vertex shader and a pixel shader, are compiled and linked to be used in the program.
As increasingly brilliant graphics have been delivered by applications used in mobile devices and TVs, the size of programs of the applications processed by GPUs has increased. As the program size increases, more time is required to compile and link vertex shaders and pixel shaders that constitute the programs. Further, a plurality of shaders has been repeatedly used to provide the same effect, particularly, in programs that are used in games.